Jakotsu's Baby
by LoveBackwards
Summary: One-Shot. Bankotsu starts putting too much time into his baby, also known as Banryu. He begins blowing off Jakotsu and even sake for it...what happens when Jakotsu returns the favor?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

XXX

Bankotsu smiled at his work. He put four hours into polishing his baby, more commonly known as Banryu. The sunlight beamed off it and he held it in the air.

"Banks!" Jakotsu ran up to him and he jumped, startled by the shout, and his precious sword hit the ground.

"Dammit, Ja, look what you made me do!" He yelled.

"I didn't make you do anything." Jakotsu cocked his eyebrow at his brother.

"You scared me and made me drop Banryu."

"Oh…_so_?" Jakotsu's expression got even more confused.

"I just spent the whole day cleaning the blood and dirt off of it and now it's all dirty!"

"Wait…I scared you?" Jakotsu smirked and Bankotsu slapped his forehead.

"No, that's not what I meant!" He yelled.

"Then…what'd you mean?" Jakotsu asked dumbly.

"Leave me the hell alone!" He spat.

"Fine!" Jakotsu crossed his arms and held his nose high.

"Ja…" He frowned.

"Hmph." He walked away and Bankotsu shook his head. He picked up Banryu and went to start all over in polishing it.

XXX

"And he didn't even try to stop me from leaving!" Jakotsu whined to his other companions.

"I swear; you guys fight like a married couple." Suikotsu nodded as he ate his rice cake.

"It's like…that stupid sword is more important than any of us." Jakotsu crossed his arms.

"Maybe its just more important than _you_." Renkotsu sighed, knowing how untrue his words were. He was busy trying to plan for their next attack.

"Asses." Jakotsu went to take his problems elsewhere.

"Hey, Renkotsu…you're the smart one, right?" Bankotsu walked up.

"I suppose." He sighed,

"Ok, what will clean this better?" He held up Banryu and Suikotsu slapped his forehead. "I was thinking just water, but dirt seems to stick to it."

"Bankotsu, there are more important things than your sword's appearance." Renkotsu sighed again.

"But appearances are everything…I mean….look at me, I'm fucking gorgeous." He joked as he looked at his reflection in Banryu.

"Renkotsu only feels that way because he's bald." Suikotsu stated, still eating and not really paying attention to the conversation.

"What? I am not self conscious because I'm bald!" Renkotsu shouted.

"I would be…" Bankotsu mumbled.

"Bankotsu, you're short as hell!" Renkotsu yelled.

"But at least I have hair." He stuck his tongue out. "So can you help me with Banryu or not?"

"No, go find someone with _hair_ to do it."

"Aw, come on, Ren. Don't be a whiny bitch because you have no hair…that bandana covers it up pretty good." Bankotsu patted his head and Renkotsu slapped his hand away. "Speaking of whiny bitches, has anyone seen Jakotsu?"

"That way." Suikotsu pointed with a full mouth.

"I mean…is it possible to PMS? He's whiny because he messed up Banryu and I got mad at him!"

"Bankotsu, you have been a little obsessed with that sword lately." Suikotsu pointed out.

"That _sword_ happens to have a name." Bankotsu retorted.

"Point proven." Suikotsu mumbled.

"Don't hate on Banryu because its way more kick ass than your weapons…I mean…you have fucking blades on your knuckles, oooh." Bankotsu mockingly wiggled his fingers and Suikotsu growled.

"You have a sword two times the size of you, shorty!" Suikotsu stood up.

"You do not wanna fuck with me, Suikotsu." He glared. Suikotsu grunted and sat back down. "Now, back to Banryu…"

"Hey…Jakotsu said you call that thing your baby…is that true?" Suikotsu smirked, he may not be able to disrespect his leader, but he could taunt him.

"H-He told you that?" Bankotsu felt his face get red. "N-No…I mean…it's stupid to call an object your 'baby', right?" He laughed nervously.

"So, you call it your baby?" Renkotsu asked.

"Shove it, baldy!" Bankotus snapped and Suikotsu snickered. "You're all just jealous that my weapon is worthy of being called my baby!" He defended.

"Oh yes, why don't I get to be your baby, Banks?" Suikotsu mocked and his leader grunted.

"I really think you have an unhealthy connection to that sword, Bankotsu…" Renkotsu sighed.

"To what?"

"_Banryu_." Renkotsu rolled his eyes as he corrected himself.

"Do not…" He mumbled. "Look, are you dickheads going to help me out or not?"

"Jakotsu is like super pissed at you." Suikotsu smirked and Renkotsu glared at him.

"Ah well, he'll get over it." Bankotsu shrugged.

"Did you ever think it has something to do with your 'baby'?" Renkotsu pointed out.

"Say what?" Bankotsu scratched his head.

"Theses past few weeks…Banryu has been what most of your time goes into. You've barely been drinking, not that I'm complaining, but you've really neglected your friendship with Jakotsu."

"That is a possibility…" Bankotsu scratched his chin and Renkotsu smiled. "Or he could just be needy for attention; that guy needs to learn the world does _not_ revolve around him."

"Just….wash it with water." Renkotsu shook his head.

"Thanks baldy, I mean, _Renkotsu_." He patted his back.

"So uh…Suikotsu?" Renkotsu walked up to him.

"Yeah?" Suikotsu bit into an apple.

"Is it…that noticeable that I'm…bald?" He asked and Suikotsu rolled his eyes.

XXX

Bankotsu walked to the stream and stopped when he saw Jakotsu sitting in front of it on a rock.

"It's like…that giant piece of metal means more than killing I swear…" Jakotsu stated and Bankotsu cocked his eyebrow. Was he…talking to himself? "Look at me; I'm big bad Bankotsu with a piece of junk sword!" He mocked and Bankotsu's brows knotted together. "Stupid fucking sword…" He sulked again and Bankotsu frowned, feeling guilty.

"I'm a dick…" He mumbled. Jakotsu didn't hear him, though.

"Like…if I could lift that thing, I would fucking tear it apart….yes that makes sense." Jakotsu sighed. Now he was…arguing with himself? "He thinks he's all high and mighty because he's a short dude with a giant sword…"

"Am I that short?" He frowned.

"No, no, you're right…he's not that much of a dickhead…" He sighed again. "I mean…I don't hate him enough to kill him…yet…" He whispered and Bankotsu took in a deep breath.

"Ja?" He cautiously stepped forward. Jakotsu unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Bankotsu. He let out a sigh of relief.

"It's you…" He smiled.

""Uh…yeah…who were you talking to?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Him." Jakotsu pointed.

"Who's that?"

"Who am I?" The old man asked.

"Totosai." Jakotsu frowned.

"Who's that?" The man scratched his head. "And who are all of you? Why am I here?"

"Anyways, what do you want?"

"To wash Banryu." He shrugged and Jakotsu frowned.

"Oh…"

"And talk to you." He quickly added and Jakotsu's eyes lit up. "Look…I'm sorry for making you think my baby was…I mean, Banryu, was more important than you."

"Its alright…I guess…." Jakotsu smirked.

"Thanks buddy!" Bankotsu wrapped his arm around Jakotsu's shoulder.

"Ok, ok, don't get ahead of yourself." He sighed.

"So…uh…what did you want to tell me before?" He asked as he placed Banryu beside him.

"Oh, I found a stash of sake!" He smiled.

"Sweet!"

"Yeah, but uh…Banks…" He scratched the back of his neck and looked at the ground.

"What?" Bankotsu frowned.

"Well…you kinda blew me off so..."

"So what?" He grew impatient and crossed his arms.

"Well…I sorta made plans to share the sake with someone else…" He smiled innocently.

"Who is he? Do you like him more than me?" Bankotsu demanded.

"No, no, it's not like that!" Jakotsu held his hands up defensively.

"Who is he?" He repeated.

"That is confidential…so yeah…hey, I bet your baby has no plans for tonight." He shrugged and stood up.

"Ja, come on!" Bankotsu whined.

"Hey, don't be such and ass next time and you'll get some sake, too." He swung his sword casually over his shoulder.

"Jakotsu, get back here! Who is this friend you have!" Bankotsu stood up.

"I think you and Banryu deserve some alone time anyways." He said smugly.

"Who are you sharing sake with?"

"Well…my baby and I wanted some time alone."

"Your baby?"

"My sword."

"You're blowing me off for your sword?" Bankotsu groaned as his friend happily skipped away.

"Yup!" He hummed.

"Jakotsu…come on…that's fucked up!"

"Now you know how it feels!" And he was gone. Bankotsu sighed.

"Well…guess it's just me and you…" He smirked at Banryu.

Jakotsu was the master of payback.


End file.
